


Synch

by DustToDust



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the hazards of having so many omegas in close proximity for so long. They tend to synch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synch

**Author's Note:**

> Request for synching of heats and/or periods in an omegaverse. I'm iffy on the whole trope, so do kindly expect me _not_ to take this in the usual ways. The trope is so much fun to mess with. Putting this as a standalone because I'm unsure about pairings and there's a possibility it will be continued.

"Ugh," Tim groans as he presses a fist into the small of his back. The pain and discomfort radiating up from it is by no means the worst he's ever experienced, but the constant nature of it is what makes it so bad. "Can I just rip out my uterus? Isn't that a thing I can do?"

"Why don't you try a side of bleeding with that?" Steph says as she rips open another box of the super absorbent tampons she and Cass blow through when on their periods. Cass snags one and leaves the room immediately. "It's so not fair you boys don't have to deal with bleeding too."

"And you impress us each month by living through it," Dick intones from the chair he's curled up in. He's prissy and cranky, and will continue to be so until the bottle of midol he inhaled kicks in. "Go you."

"You are all disgusting," Damian says from the doorway he's been hovering in all morning. At turns fascinated and disgusted, but entirely horrified at this preview of what's in store for him once puberty sets in.

"Just wait," Tim says with a twisted smile as he turns on the boy. "Soon as your first heat hits you'll have all this to look forward to. Seven days every month."

"Shut the fuck up, all of you!" Jason growls from the couch he's colonized for the duration of the week. A pile of blankets tucked in around him as he curls around the hot water bottles Alfred keeps bringing out. His face twists in pain as another cramp passes through him. "Just fuck off and let me die in peace."

"You're not dying," Dick snarls. Throwing a rattling bottle of pills at the Jason lump. It bounces off his head and thumps onto the couch. "Quit bitching and take your pills."

"You know that shit don't work for me, Dickhead," Jason growls as he headbutts the bottle off the couch. "Keep your false voodoo magic away from me."

Cass come flying back into the room. Face pale as she says, "He's up."

"Dammit," Steph shoves away from the table she'd been hovering over and shoves a tampon into her pocket. "You'd think the sedatives would be enough to keep him down."

"Fuck no, not B," Jason snorts from under his blankets. "He's a fucking machine. You have fun putting him back under."

Tim sighs as Dick pointedly says nothing before turning back to Cass, Damian, and Steph. "Great, so just us four."

"I don't see why we have to lock father down each month," Damian grouses but follows easily enough at Cass' prodding.

"Because ripping the genitalia off of every criminal in the city goes against his code," Tim says with a little wistfulness as he twists a little, fist pressing one last time on his lower back. "He knows that, he just tends to forget about it when the suit doesn't fit right over the bloating and makes his cramps worse."

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm very amused and curious at the thought of all the Bats being omegas. Like they're not just unpowered vigilantes but omegas to boot. Beware, I see possibilities spinning out from here, and some of them are frankly terrifying.


End file.
